Confused Feelings
by Black-Death-Dragon
Summary: During one of their trips, Rikku discovers she has feelings towards Tidus, but she is always interupted whenever she tries to tell him. Will she ever get the chance to tell Tidus what she really feels about him.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy X characters. In further chapters, I will introduce my own characters so, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. 


	2. Trip to the Store

"Come on Rikku, keep moving!" Tidus yells over his shoulder as they walk through the streets of a small town. Rikku stretches as she walks behind Tidus.

"Tidus, I'm exhausted and aching all over," Rikku complains, "I want to go back to the inn and get some sleep."

"You can get some sleep when we pick up some supplies." Tidus says as he slows down to walk beside her.

"Why do you need me, why couldn't you have brought Wakka or Kimarhi with you?" Rikku asks as she rubs her arm, causing the pain to die down a little.

Tidus lets out a sigh and looks at Rikku. "You weren't listening to the owner of the inn, were you?" Tidus asks. Rikku shakes her head. "Thought so," Tidus says, then continues, "cause if you were, you would know that the owner of the supply store is Al Bhed."

"Oh," Rikku says as she blushes with embarrassment and looks down at the ground, "I'm a goof." Tidus silently chuckles at Rikku's remark as they reach the store.

As they walk in, they see a tall man behind the counter. He looked like he was in his late thirties, had short black hair, tanned skin, and deep blue eyes. "Yrrr," he says when he sees them, "famlusa du so crub."

Before Rikku can answer him, the owner goes into the back. A few minutes later, he walks out with a woman in her early twenties, had long brown hair, normal skin, and emerald eyes. "Gimme the list Tidus." Rikku says as she puts a hand in front of him. Tidus gives it to her and steps back to let her do her thing. "Re," Rikku says with a cheerful smile, " isss, E haat dfahdo-veja budeuhc, y syb uv drec yana, yht ra haats cfunt crynbahat."

The man smiles as he turns towards Tidus to get his sword as the woman gets the potions and map. "R haat ouin cfunt." The owner says when he stops in front of Tidus. Tidus looks over at Rikku. "He wants your sword." She says as she pulls out some gil.

The young woman tallies up the cost as she hands them over to Rikku. "That will be 7850 gil." she says. Rikku smiles as she hands over the money. "So, you speak English and Al Bhed?" Rikku asks.

"Yes I do," the woman says, "I'm Mr. Dal's translator since he can't speak English at all. Ohh by the way, my name is Loris."

"My name is Rikku and that man over there is Tidus."

"Pleased to meet you Rikku." As they waited for Tidus' sword to finish, Rikku and Loris talked about things that they had interests in.

Twenty minutes later, Mr. Dal comes out with Tidus' newly sharpened sword. "Rana'c ouin cfunt cen." Mr. Dal says as he hands it over to Tidus.

"Thanks." Tidus says as he grabs the hilt.. Rikku, seeing Tidus ready, bids Loris farewell and follows Tidus out the store. "They seemed nice." Tidus says as they walk towards the main road. Rikku only nods her head in response.


	3. Discoveries

As they walk back to the inn, Rikku's leg suddenly cramps up, causing her to stumble, fall, and cry out in pain. Tidus whips around at the sound of the cry. "Are you okay Rikku?," Tidus asks, but Rikku shakes her head, "what's wrong?"

"Major cramp... in leg." Rikku manages to get out. "Here,let me help you up." Tidus says, offering Rikku his hand. Rikku takes it and is up before she knows it, but now Tidus is kneeling on the ground with his back to her.

"Come on," Tidus says, "I'll give you a piggy back ride back to the inn." Rikku absently nods to his request, then she is lifted into the air and Tidus starts walking again.

As the inn comes into view, Rikku can see Wakka looking out the window of his room, probably told to keep a lookout for Tidus and Rikku. Tidus shouts up to Wakka to let him know that they returned. They walk inside and Tidus, still carrying Rikku on his back, walks up the stairs. Tidus stops in front of Rikku's, Lulu's, and Yuna's room and sets Rikku down.

"You know that you didn't have to down that," Rikku says as she stretches her leg, "my leg is feeling better now." Tidus only shrugs his shoulders and heads towards the guy's room but is stopped by Rikku. She gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Well thanks anyways." Rikku says as she opens the door and walks in, leaving Tidus speechless.

Rikku walks towards her bed, blushing at what she had just done and thinking. 'I can't believe I just kissed Tidus. But... I think I liked it.' Rikku flops onto her bed and lets out a long sigh. Little did she know, Lulu was sitting in a corner, reading a book.

"You seem happy." Lulu says in a flat tone.

"Ahhhh!" Rikku screams as she quickly gets up and looks at Lulu, "don't do that, you scared me!" Lulu chuckles. "I'll keep that in mind." Lulu places her book on the table and goes and sits down beside Rikku.

"What's on your mind." Lulu asks.

"I don't know," Rikku says as she puts her head into her hands, "I'm confused right now." Lulu nods her head and pats Rikku on the back then heads back to the corner and continues to read. Just then a thought enters Rikku's mind. "I.. I'm in love with Tidus." Rikku says quietly to herself. Then she pulls back the sheets on her bed, gets in, and falls asleep.


	4. So close and yet so Far

The next morning, Rikku woke up before Lulu and Yuna and decided to take a quick shower then go talk to Tidus. A few minutes later Rikku is dried off and fully dressed, wearing her usual shirt and a pair of black pants. Rikku quietly walks out the door so she wouldn't wake the others and heads up the hall the guy's room. Rikku knocks on their door. No response. She tries a little harder and the door slowly swings open. From what she could see, no one was there.

'Guess they left and forgot to close their door all the way,' Rikku says as she walks in, 'I guess I can wait here until they get back.' Rikku walks over to the window to see if she could see them.

As she stares off into the distance, Rikku hears a door open behind her. 'There back?,' Rikku asks herself as she turns around, 'but I didn't see them.' As she finishes her turn, she sees Tidus walk out of the bathroom, dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel. Tidus also notices Rikku.

"Ahhh!" they both scream as Rikku whips around and Tidus tightens his grip on his towel. "I am so sorry Tidus." Rikku says.

"What you doing in here?" Tidus asks Rikku after recovering from his shock. "I didn't know you were still here. I thought you were out with Wakka and Auron." Rikku says, her face was bright red from embarrassment.

"How did you get in here?" Tidus asked, confused.

"The door was open." Rikku said as she pointed to the door, tears building up in her eyes. Tidus scratched his head as it sunk in. "Did you need...." was all Tidus got to say before Rikku interrupts him.

"I have to go." Rikku says as her tears silently roll down her cheeks. She brushes past him and is out the door, once again leaving Tidus speechless.

"What's wrong with her?" Tidus asks himself as he gets dressed.

Rikku heads down the stairs, sobbing softly and thinking, 'I can't believe that just happened. Arg, I'm such a jackass. Why didn't I call out first, just to be sure." Then an image of Tidus standing there in his towel appeared in her mind, causing her to speed up and exit the inn. As she turns around a corner, she ends up walking into Wakka and falls backwards and hit the ground.

"Oh sorry Rikku, didn't see ya comin'," Wakka says with a big grin on his face, but when he saw Rikku's tears, it fades instantly, "hey are ya okay?" Rikku gets up and brushes off her pants.

"I'm fine," Rikku says as she wipes her tears away, "I just need some time alone." Wakka's grin comes back as he places a hand on her shoulder.

"No problem Rikku, come back when you're ready." Rikku slightly smiles as she begins to walk again but stops dead in her tracks at the sound of her name.

"Rikku, wait!" Tidus yells from his room. Rikku looks up at Tidus with a look that she could have if she was looking in the face of Death, turns around, and breaks into a run. "RIKKU!" Tidus yells as she disappears. Tidus then leaps over the edge of the window, hits the ground, and runs after Rikku. Meanwhile Wakka is just standing there, confused.

"What just happened?" Wakka asks himself, "Rikku never ran from Tidus before. Something must be wrong with those two." Wakka then heads for Yuna's and Lulu's room.

As Rikku runs across the sand, she glances over her shoulder and sees Tidus running after her, but finds out that it was a bad idea. Rikku trips over a rock hidden within the sand and before she could get up, Tidus pins her down.

"Let me go." Rikku says as she tries to get free but fails utterly.

"No," Tidus says with a look of deep concern on his face, "not until you tell me the hells the matter."

With a sigh of defeat, Rikku nods her head and Tidus helps her up but keeps his hands on her so she can't run off again.

"You really want to know?" Rikku asks and Tidus nods his head, smiling. Rikku feels her heart race at the sight of his smile. 'Okay Rikku, it's just me and him. This is perfect, we're alone and on the beach. I'm going to tell him that I love him,' Rikku thinks as she mentally prepares herself, 'okay, here I go." Rikku begins to open her mouth to tell him but is interrupted by a call from above.

"Tidus, Rikku, up here!" Yuna yells as Valefor begins to land. Tidus yells back up and waves then looks at Rikku, who looked rather disappointed. Behind them Lulu and Wakka finally catch up with Yuna.

"Rikku, are you okay?," Lulu asks as she catches her breath, "you've been acting weird since yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Tidus asks as he looks at Rikku.

"I'm going back to the inn." Rikku says then starts running back.


End file.
